The present invention relates to devices for the collection and disposal of animal excrement, and more particularly pertains to a litter saver device which is adapted for removable placement within a cat litter box to collect cat excrement in granular material spread within the litter saver device and to permit simple and easy disposal therefrom.
One of the most unpleasant aspects of owning a cat as an indoor housepet is changing the cat litter box. Normally, cat litter is heaped in the bottom portion of a cat litter box, and the cat performs its excretory functions while standing on the cat litter. The urine soaks into the cat litter and the cat buries the excrement beneath the surface of the litter. Within a short time period, noxious odors emanate from the litter box as a result of the ongoing putrefaction of the urine and excrement. Normally, the litter box may have to be changed several times per week as the cat owner attempts to scoop out as much excrement as possible in order to save as much litter as possible and extend its effective life. Over the lifespan of a single cat the owner has a considerable investment in the time required to continually change and clean the litter box and in the money spent continually buying bags of litter for the cat litter box.
A number of different devices are used for the collection and disposal of cat excreta. Some devices employ a system whereby excrement is deposited on a platform or cover and the urine is directed through an opening or orifice to a urine container or receptacle located beneath the opening or orifice. Such devices require a number of structural elements which must be regularly taken apart and cleaned. Other devices include a system whereby a layer of non-absorbent, moisture-impervious granular material is placed over a lower layer or collecting tray which absorbs or collects the urine.
However, there remains a need for a cat litter device which can be used with existing litter boxes and does not require a number of interfitting parts each performing a separate function. The typical litter device is a stand-alone unit that is not adapted for use in cat litter boxes sold in pet stores and department stores. In addition, there is a need for a litter device which is easy to clean, extends the effective life of the cat litter, and which requires use of a minimum amount of cat litter.